


touched

by Mondegreen



Category: Bandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Pre-Slash, Rule 63, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/pseuds/Mondegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spencer Smith," the girl says. "I'm your replacement."</p>
            </blockquote>





	touched

**Author's Note:**

> BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER AU. bden is buffy! patrick is giles! spencer is faith! SHENANIGANS ENSUE. originally posted june 2011. title from VAST.

The thing hisses and lunges at her.  
  
Brendon stakes it almost effortlessly.  
  
"Are you guys just getting sloppy, or am I getting awesome?" she muses aloud to the dust that's left of her sixth vampire of the night. "Because I'd like it to be option two, but maybe you're just all having an off day."  
  
"A little of both, I think," a voice says, and Brendon spins around, already pulling another stake from her jacket sleeve. There's a girl watching her critically, leaning against a marble statue of an angel. "Hi," she says.  
  
"Hi," Brendon says carefully. Because, okay, this girl might look totally normal, but there's power radiating off her in _waves_ , and Brendon's Slayer senses might still be a little dull compared to some people's (whatever, Patrick, she's _trying_ , okay) but she can tell that something's up.  
  
"Spencer Smith," the girl says. "I'm your replacement."  
  
***  
  
"Patrick," Brendon demands, striding into the music room. "Patrick, who is Spencer Smith and why does she think she can replace me?"  
  
Patrick jumps slightly. Brendon feels vindictively accomplished. "Who's replacing you?"  
  
" _Spencer Smith_ ," Brendon says again, venomous. "This girl! I was out doing my job last night like a good little Slayer and she shows up out of nowhere and she's all bitchface and tilty hips and she's like, you can go now, and I'm like fucking _what?_ And–"  
  
"Oh," Patrick says suddenly, then, "That explains a lot."  
  
Brendon crosses her arms and glares at him.  
  
"Well… you died," Patrick says carefully after a moment, when it's clear that all might be explained to _him_ , but Brendon isn't following. "I mean, technically you died. I guess it was enough to activate the next generation."  
  
Brendon kind of feels like she's been punched. "So she's– so I'm _not_ the Slayer anymore? She really is my replacement?"  
  
"No!" Patrick says quickly. "No, more like– the Powers That Be kind of fucked up, but they fucked up in our favor."  
  
"Two stakes are better than one, huh?" Brendon muses.  
  
Patrick grins, a little weakly. "Exactly. Maybe you can work together?"  
  
***  
  
The worst thing about Spencer Smith is not that she's bitchy, and it's not that her Slayer senses are somehow innately more awesome, and it's not even that she totally has better hair than Brendon, which is a crime that Brendon will never ever forgive her for.   
  
The worst thing about Spencer Smith is that she _won't go away_. "You know, I don't _actually_ need you!" Brendon yells, and just barely manages to duck the swipe one of the vampires aims at her head.  
  
"Clearly you do," Spencer tosses back, staking it, and oh, Brendon _hates_ her.  
  
They actually finish off that night's wave of bloodsuckers much faster than Brendon usually does on her own, and Brendon hates that, too. "Look, I didn't _ask_ for your help," she says, as the last vamp fades to dust on the breeze.  
  
Her Slayer senses are either having an off day, or they just aren't quick enough to protect her from, like, other Slayers, because before Brendon can move, Spencer's got her up against the wall of a mausoleum.  
  
"I'm _not_ helping you," Spencer says, measured and sharp. "I'm here because you won't get the fuck out of my way."  
  
Brendon's trying to focus on being angry, because _what does this chick think she's doing_ , but her mind keeps zeroing in on Spencer's hand and how it's on Brendon's shoulder, Spencer's breath and how it's coming quick against Brendon's ear, Spencer's hips and how they're only inches away from Brendon's own. She can't even look away, because Spencer's eyes are locked on hers, and for a moment, just a single moment, all Brendon wants is to close that gap and erase those inches and–  
  
"We're not _partners_ ," Spencer says, her voice icy, and lets Brendon go. "See you around, Urie."  
  
–And the moment's over.  
  
Brendon tries and fails not to watch her leave.  
  
***  
  
And the thing is, it's stupid – it's _so_ stupid, because Brendon has a _boyfriend_ , a hot dorky sweet good-guy-vampire boyfriend who is absolutely all she needs. And the next day at school, when Patrick gives her unsubtle worried looks and Ryan asks if she's okay, Brendon smiles her cheerleader smile and tells them she's fine.  
  
But she still can't stop thinking about Spencer Smith's eyes.


End file.
